HEROES OF OLYMPUS : BOOK 6 : REALM OF FIRE
by mvk2000
Summary: This story takes place after the Blood Of Olympus. according to me in Blood Of Olympus Gaea is defeated by the seven and the two camps have made peace between each other. Now in Realm of fire the demigods are faced against the most ancient monster ever that even the gods have not seen it before. the fate of Olympus is yet again left with the demigods of the two camps.
1. I PERCY

I

PERCY

It was many days since Percy had slept and it had been many months now since Percy had slept in peace. The previous month for him was very tough and the last 15 days had been full of battle and all sorts of not good stuff.

But still he had Annabeth with him at most times helping him to cool down and give in ideas to solve the situation and to keep confidence well of course Percy would not have survived the tough situations if it weren't for her.

Today after setting up most of the thing in the camp Percy rushed to his cabin in the camp. On his way he met Leo.

"Hi, Leo" Percy said. "Oh hi Percy" Leo said with a smile.

"Where are you going are you not tired by all the work?" Percy asked.

"No, I've got a...a... some work to do" replied Leo

Percy knew Leo well so he knew that there was something Leo didn't want anyone to know about what he was going to do.

"Ok then see you later on buddy" Percy said trying to not show the thoughts going in his mind about what Leo might do.

"Where are you going" Leo asked

"I am going to my cabin" Percy replied

"For what Percy" Leo enquired

"To sleep of course" Percy said like it was obvious

"By the way why aren't you sleeping and we haven't slept peacefully like for a month. I think" Percy said thinking about all the worst things they dealt with in the past month.

"I know I have to sleep but I have to do the... work" Leo said trying hard to correct his sentence.

Percy was now sure that Leo was going to do something which he wanted it to be done secretly.

Percy didn't want to meddle in whatever Leo wanted to do and he also wanted to be ignorant about it like Leo wanted.

So Percy said "Ok and do sleep after your whatever work you've got"

"Take good rest Percy cause you deserve it" Leo said

"Thanks" Percy said and put a smile

Leo smiled back at Percy and moved on in his track along the path headed for the Pegasus stands

Percy turned around in his path and saw Leo walk in a fast pace. He still tried to think about what might be that important to Leo.

He wanted to sneak up behind Leo and find out. But he thought it wasn't right in doing such a thing and besides he couldn't even stand straight as he wanted to sleep so desperately.

Fighting against what he must do now he decided to first go to the cabin and get a good long peaceful sleep the he can do all the other stuffs.

He knew he that he can't survive another day without sleeping properly.

He reached his cabin no. 3 which was for only Poseidon's children. Since there was only one son of Poseidon in the camp he was full free all the time.

But he had Tyson with him sometimes who stays with him and he feels really good having him around but he mostly spends his time in Poseidon's forge.

There was all the comfort in his room that he needed and that would make him feel good.

But still Percy doesn't like his cabin as after Tyson goes he is the only one. Excluding sleeping time rest all the time he felt lonely and not cheerful when he was in his cabin.

And there were other problems like cleaning the room and all the other stuff which other cabin members do as a group but when Tyson was there he does all the work very easily and Percy doesn't do anything .

But for now even if Tyson is there are not he loved his bed , his room and everything. It will felt heaven to be back in the cabin. Even though it was not what he loved now he is just fine with it for a while after the hard times he faced from when he left the camp Jupiter for their first journey in the Argo II.

He opened the door to find his bunker bed empty and no one inside but he found his brother (well half-brother) Tyson

"Hi brother" Tyson greeted Percy with the same smile he always gives Percy when he says hi.

Percy just returned the smile back to Tyson.

"Brother, I have set your bed and arranged your room when you were on your duty for today"

"Thanks, Tyson" Percy said really meaning it as he was worrying about this part.

"It's alright, brother" Tyson replied and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going Tyson." Percy asked

"I have to return to the forge there is a lot of work I have to do" replied Tyson

"No, Tyson you have to stay in the camp for a few more days. You can go when the Romans return to their camp." Percy said in a very strong and convincing tone.

"But-But I...H-H-AAVE to go" stammered Tyson

"NO, Tyson" Percy said in a very commanding voice and then he "Please" in a very requesting voice

"You too should rest my brother even you put a lot of effort in the fight against Gaea" Percy said

"Yes but still I did the helping in the last moment only" Tyson said

"But it did count. So stay it will do a very good favour for the camp also not only for me."

"Ok brother I will stay" Tyson said at last

"Good now take a nap with me" Percy said

Tyson protested about doing his work for the camp now but Percy convinced him that Tyson needs rest as Percy could understand Tyson even being a Cyclops will defiantly end up getting very tired after all that what's happened.

"Good night Tyson" Percy said and closed his eyes for a very peaceful sleep he had wanted all these days.

"Good night brother" Tyson replied and climbed the bunker bed to sleep.


	2. II PERCY

II

PERCY

Falling asleep can be very good and peaceful for normal people but for demigods it's always a nightmare.

They don't only get very bad dreams but the dreams they get are actually either really happening in the world or a quick glance of a very not good thing going to happen to one in the future.

So in Percy's case it was no difference he had always had dreams in which 99% of them where nightmares.

Percy had fallen asleep in a very quick time after lying in the bed for how much he felt tired and his body and brain had needed the good and peaceful sleep.

In his dream Percy was just in the woods of the camp near the sea with Annabeth.

It was night time and the breeze by the sea was very good and they were enjoying it.

He was holding her hands and talking and laughing with her. They were remembering sweet memories and all other stuffs.

He and Annabeth had started moving out of the woods towards the cabin to sleep.

After reaching the cabin Annabeth bade good bye to Percy and went to her Cabin.

When Percy went inside his cabin the scene changed he was not in his cabin he was somewhere else he had never been and did not know.

It wasn't actually like a room. It was very big and looked endless.

The atmosphere of the room was very dark and was like being inside a ball of fire.

Percy walked around and saw up to look at a ceiling but there wasn't one.

It was just open sky except the sky was not in blue colour with clouds and all other things but in bright orange colour.

It was looking like the land was floating on the sky.

He felt very scared and vulnerable in this place and he thought he wouldn't stand this atmosphere anymore and started running towards the way from where he came.

But there was no exit or any door. There was just the same rotten kind of land and burning sky.

After realising that he is running to nowhere he stopped in his tracks to relax and cool his mind.

But then he heard a voice somewhere from quite near him.

It was a very powerful voice more not human like. It sounded something like very ancient.

"Now Now I can't believe who has come to visit me" It said.

Then Percy heard another voice this voice he recognised

"There is very important thing I need to say" Zeus the lord of the sky said one of the gods Percy doesn't like among the Olympians.

"Now I know what you have come for Zeus and I am not really interested in your idea" The ancient voice said to Zeus.

"Look I don't want to make you my enemy and it will not do you any favour" Zeus said.

"You think I will simply serve Olympus and stop my extension of my region just because you said"

"I am the Lord of the sky, the strongest god and the head of Olympus. You should listen to me." Zeus said with pride

"I know all the things Zeus how you use the heroes in solving your problems so don't keep joking and boasting around"

"The Heroes of the camp do nothing on their own. They are all in the Gods control. They do what we are very busy or not interested or worthy enough for us to do." Zeus said.

Percy was also very angry he wanted to go there and fight Zeus but he held himself up as he needed to listen more

And he also knew that the ancient thing was a common enemy and sounded like a threat for the world.

The ancient monster laughed at Zeus and said "I didn't think you will be this funny Zeus"

"YOU ARE CROSSING LIMITS" Zeus bellowed.

"Who are you to control the great lord Demetrory" the ancient monster said.

"If you don't stop arguing and keep not agreeing with my plan for you I will have to banish your kingdom along with you."

Demetrory laughed a very cruel laugh and said "You think you can destroy me and my kingdom. Even you know that it is impossible for you to defeat me."

"I CAN AND I WILL" Zeus bellowed

"Then why come here Zeus to talk peace. Why don't you just destroy me like you said." Demetrory said.

"I am just giving you a mercy." Zeus said.

Demetrory laughed and said "Oh really Zeus you are giving me mercy. It's so funny"

"I am warning you Demetrory I will kill you NOW AND THROW YOU IN THE DEPTHS OF TARTARUS"

"You can't do that. You are not that powerful" Demetrory said raising his voice a bit.

"I have entered your domain not using my slightest of power and it will not take me more power to just kill you."

"You did see what I can do right when I am not using my full power. You couldn't have reached here if I thought not. I would have just fought you down and send you to depths of Tartarus."

"I CHALLENGE YOU AGAINST THE GODS AND THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS" Zeus bellowed.

Demetrory laughed and said "I don't think you know my true power I haven't shown it yet but beware it will destroy the whole western civilisation."

"The best good choice for you is to surrender and fall on my legs for not respecting me." Zeus said.

"I choose to accept your challenge and make you fall on my legs begging to stop the war or to spare you."

"You are talking too much" Zeus said raising his voice.

"I will kill the western civilisation and destroy the gods and you will be the first to die Zeus and I won't show any mercy." Demetrory said in a very roaring voice.

And the whole area's atmosphere changed into a very red and angry state like the argument which was now a very angry battle through words.

"You are very weak and useless. So it will be interesting to see how you die at the hands of the Olympians." Zeus said and started marching his way off this place.

"I can just kill you now in my domain Zeus but I won't do that because I know that it will not be very interesting and I am looking for some good fighting after long time." Demetrory said.

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU HERE IN YOUR DOMAIN SOME DAY SOON" Zeus said.

Zeus then turned in the air and was gone in a flash.

Percy slowly started taking steps towards the place from where he had heard the argument take place between Demetrory and Zeus.

It looked like a big room from where the argument took place.

Percy was about to move inside the room.

But he heard a voice it was Annabeth's voice yelling "Wake up Percy".


	3. III PERCY

**III**

**PERCY**

Percy woke up with a start.

"Did you have a bad dream" Annabeth asked

Percy noticed Annabeth was standing near his bunk.

"Yes" He said in a very low voice.

"What was it" Annabeth asked Percy full of concern.

"Oh it was well... nothing really great" Percy lied as he wanted Annabeth to be free after the war with Gaea.

"No Percy I know something has happened and you are not telling me because you think it will spoil my celebration mood after the war." Annabeth said.

"Really it's nothing" Percy tried to convince.

"I can understand if you are lying or telling the truth seaweed Brian." Annabeth said.

Percy couldn't pretend anymore and he knew that Annabeth will find out even if he lied so he decided to tell about the dream.

He told her everything about what he had dreamed from their meet in the beach to the argument between Zeus and Demetrory.

"Do you know who this Demetrory guy is?" Percy asked.

"Well I haven't heard any 'DEMETRORY'. Maybe he is very ancient before the time of the gods." Annabeth suggested.

"Well I thought you would know because you are very wise, very intelligent, very everything" Percy said smiling.

"Oh thank you seaweed Brain." Annabeth said laughing.

"Anyway why would the gods want to share an idea with a monster" Percy asked now getting back to seriousness.

"Maybe Demetrory wasn't a monster or maybe he is undefeatable so the gods are trying to defeat him without using powers. Like the way my mother Athena always does through plans and using Brian." Annabeth said.

"Maybe but for sure now Zeus spoiled it" Percy said.

"Yes." Annabeth sighed.

"We need to find about This Demetrory he sounded like a big headstrong guy just like Zeus" Percy said.

"Well it would have been good if you had seen his face" Annabeth said.

"It would have been helpful for us to know what we might face in the future." Percy said.

"How are you so sure we will have to fight this one?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course we have been doing this for like what 7 years now. The gods will make problems we solve them." Percy said.

"Sometimes they really are pathetic" Annabeth sighed

"So how will we find this Demetrory then?" Percy asked

"Maybe we should tell Chiron about this dream and ask him about this he might know." Annabeth suggested.

"No Annabeth I am interested in spoiling the happy mood of the Camp." Percy said.

"Ok well maybe we can talk to frank or Hazel or Jason about this maybe he is of roman I never knew."

"But still I don't want to disturb them they will be very concerned and worried I have already made you one so I don't want to make my list longer and longer." Percy said.

"But I should tell you this they will get to know sooner or later. Besides even if they don't get to know soon you should really tell them." Annabeth

"Ok fine I will tell them later." Percy agreed

"Good but when? Because I think it is serious" Annabeth said.

Percy thought for a few seconds and decided when.

"I'll tell Jason first after the Romans leave the Camp after celebration" Percy told Annabeth.

"Ok" Annabeth said.

"Anyway Percy I totally forgot why I came here to wake you up in the serious talk" Annabeth said.

"Why did you come?" Percy asked.

"I came here to call you to the big house" Annabeth said.

"Why did like mess up anything or what?" Percy said remembering all his work he had abandoned and come to take a nap.

"No not that there's like a small meeting down there" Annabeth said.

"Oh OK" Percy relaxed.

"And by the way where is Tyson? He was sleeping up and where did he go?" Percy asked.

"He got up an Hour ago and told he had one small work at the Cyclopes forge and that he will be back in some time. I think he will be back after sometime."

"Ok" Percy said.

"Percy and for the meeting Mr. D will be mad at us if we are late for it" Annabeth said.

"Mr. D Is there? I totally forgot about him being present at the meeting."

"Is your Brian fried or what Seaweed Brian?" Annabeth joked.

They both laughed for a few seconds.

"You go on and say I will be there in a minute." Percy said.

"OK fine and don't go back to sleep" Annabeth said

"I wouldn't do that with dreams like this coming when I sleep." Percy said laughing.

"But still the first part of the dream was good anyway" Percy added.

Annabeth just laughed and went out of his cabin.

She came in again and told "Percy you have to also check all the cabins and make sure all the leaders are present there and be quick seaweed Brian."

"Why don't you do it?" Percy asked

"It's your job Mr. Jackson, Head of the cabin three, son of Poseidon or Neptune" Annabeth said sarcastically

She went out of his cabin and headed to the big house.

Percy quickly got dressed up and got out of his cabin quiet fresh after his sleep after long time.

He got out of his Cabin and went around all the cabins checking if their leaders were present at the meeting or was unaware of it.

After informing two Leaders of their cabins who had not got the news he went to Hephaestus cabin which was his last to check.

He entered to check for Leo who was the Leader of the cabin and He found Leo inside working something.

As soon as he saw Percy he quickly came out of his working place before Percy could see what Leo was doing

"What Percy what do you want" Leo asked kind of nervous which he usually wasn't.

"Well there is a meeting in the big house all the head of their cabins should be there." Percy said wondering what would have made Leo nervous.

"Ok Percy I will be there now" Leo said.

"OK but what are you..."Percy's question was cut off by Leo "Nothing really" He said.

"Well..." Percy started again but He was yet again cut off by Leo.

"Why don't you go Percy Mr. D will be waiting I think?" Leo said.

Percy clearly sensed that Leo didn't want him there for now so.

"OK then see you there at the meeting." Percy said and went out of the cabin.

Percy was thinking about how he had tried to hide his dream to Annabeth and felt that even Leo was trying to hide or do something similar.

He was thinking about all much other stuff and didn't even realise when he had reached the big house.

He cleared his mind from all the thoughts and tension and he entered the room.


	4. IV JASON

**IV**

**JASON**

Jason saw Percy enter the big house and he followed Percy into the big house.

Percy seemed surprised when he saw Jason behind him.

"Oh I didn't see you come" Percy said.

They entered into the big house together.

In the middle of the room there was a table which was now extended from its normal size to give place for all the people.

There were about 25 half-blood and three satyr's and Chiron was sitting in his magical chair which he normally used to disguise himself and Percy's Half brother Tyson a Cyclops and the harpy Ella was here.

Tyson and Ella were present here even though they are not Head counsellors of any Cabin as they were important and Tyson passes on some information about the Cyclops Forge and Ella the harpy sometimes says useful things.

Normally in the meetings there were maximum 10-15 people in total so the extension of the table was looking very uneven and spoiled the look of the big house.

There were few roman campers present and Reyna and Frank sat near the main chair in the middle of the table normally where Jason would like to sit and always does.

Then there was Annabeth, Piper, Hazel and few of his friends. Almost most of the important people of the Camp were here but Leo had not come yet.

"Well you guys have come at last" Hazel said.

"Where's Leo" Piper asked Percy and Jason.

"He said he will be here in a minute" Percy said in a late response.

Percy looked kind of nervous and tensed up and kind of not feeling free like he was a few days back Jason felt that something was bothering him.

Even Annabeth looked kind of tensed and kept glancing at Percy. There was some problem going Jason could tell that Percy and Annabeth knew.

"Good you have come now before Mr. D or he might have threatened you to turn you into something for being late." Chiron said and offered us seats at the table.

Jason took one vacant seat near Hazel and Percy took one next to Reyna.

"I actually thought he would have come but I guess he is late yet again for another meeting." Percy said.

"I thought he would have changed when we were gone." Annabeth said.

"But nothing has happened he is still the same rude wine dude." Grover the satyr said.

Few of them nodded and laughed but the Romans did not find it interesting or they did not like it so they did not laugh.

"Well what really is this meeting about really?" Jason asked.

"Is there any problem around the world again?" Percy asked.

"I hope not because we like to get one week free after the big war with ugly earth goddess Gaea." Piper said.

Few of the campers agreed and nodded.

"No Percy there is no problem currently at the Olympus thanks to you seven but I guess it is temporary situation as problems keep coming up for the heroes and Olympus." Chiron said.

"What is it then?" Jason asked with curiosity

"Well it is..." Chiron started but was interrupted by Leo who had come at last.

Leo was panting and was very untidy his clothes were of full of dirt and he face was covered with black marks and his hands looked very dirty and burned from working and he also looked very tired.

It was most of the days in the same condition as this from his daily work and fighting monsters in trip in agro II and when he had been making it.

But now Jason knew that Leo didn't have any much of work in the camp. So he thought there must be something he must be making something very hard to make and important as Leo had put lot effort in it.

"Why do you look like this" Annabeth asked him.

"Well I had a little work" Leo replied.

"Well it sounds to me like one big work" Jason said.

"Leave it now. I am here right" Leo said and his expression seemed like he won't answer any more questions on that topic.

"Ok Leo take a seat." Chiron said

"You are lucky that you got here before Mr. D" Jason said.

"Yes thank the gods" Leo relaxed.

"Welcome for the 'Thanks' " Dionysus said entering the room.

"I really didn't mean to you" Jason heard Leo mutter under his breath.

"Well Dionysus we have been waiting for you to arrive" Chiron said and welcomed Dionysus.

Dionysus went and sat in the chair right at the centre of the table where he usually sits.

"What are we here for?" Jason asked again.

"We are here to plan for the celebration of the victory over Gaea and to create a good send off for the Roman campers over here."Chiron said.

"Such a waste of time for coming here" Mr. D said.

Jason saw Reyna and Frank discuss something Jason caught a few words and it sounded like 'Bacchus being better than Dionysus'

Bacchus is actually the roman form of Dionysus and Jason knew that Bacchus was kind of quiet better than Dionysus and he also had an encounter with Bacchus when they were off in their first journey on the Argo II.

Hazel hadn't known it wasn't wise to ask questions to Dionysus because she asked him "Why do you say that Lord Bacchus? Oh sorry I mean Mr. D?"

"Well because Havel" Dionysus started but Hazel cut him off and said "Sir it's Hazel."

"Ok Havel it is because you demigods are purely pathetic and useless. Zeus should have thought of a better punished me in some other way but he choose this which is worse being thrown in Tartarus"

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and laughed.

Jason thought that they were thinking about their experience in the Tarturus.

Jason thought Hazel had learned her lesson not to ask questions to MR.D as you get back only answers that will be very bad you wished you hadn't asked for it and that he will not remember or act like he doesn't remember ones name and calls one with other names.

Chiron as usual ignored it as it was very common in the camp and the Greek campers did not feel that shocked but the Romans looked very shocked and surprised.

"The Celebrations are going to be grand and very fun." Chiron said.

"I accept I like celebrations but not with these devils" he said looking at us.

Chiron started again ignoring Dionysus's comment.

"As I said Celebrations being fun so there will be no regular duties in the camp for the upcoming week" Chiron said.

"Does that include no Practises or anything" Travis Stoll said. Travis and Connor Stoll are the head of the Hermes cabin.

"Yes, it is necessary we spend time with the campers of camp Jupiter." Chiron said.

"Cool" the Stoll brothers said.

"But we need to get the work done for the setting up of a camp party." Chiron said.

"But when is the camp party?" Piper asked.

"As you wish to keep but before the camp Jupiter returns back"

"What about day after tomorrow?" Piper said.

Some of them agreed and some protested wanting it to be tomorrow or 2 days later.

So finally Dionysus grew impatient and said that the camp party should be on the day the Romans left the camp which was next week.

"So it's decided then like Mr. D wishes let it be on the next week Sunday that is six days from today." Chiron declared.

"Now my father Zeus for you demigods 'Lord Zeus' has said me to inform you that you seven are invited to the Olympian party in the Olympus." Dionysus said with enthusiasm pointing to Percy, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Leo, Annabeth and Jason.

Jason knew why Mr. D said it with enthusiasm because he could meet his wife Ariadne at Olympus.

"Even you both are invited as my father says you both played a good role in the quest." Dionysus said to Nico and Reyna.

"It will be great to see Olympus. I have never seen it. People say it is very beautiful and it will be cool to meet all the gods in one place." Frank said excited.

"It will be good." Reyna said quite normally.

"It doesn't mean you can all relax this week it is going to be quite tough and also at the same time fun. You will have to set everything up for the camp party and all the other celebrations." Chiron said.

"I will give you all some duties to perform and that is the main reason for the meeting."

Everyone became very quiet and the room was in dead silence except for Dionysus sipping his diet coke."

"Cabin no. 4, 10, 12 will take care of the decorating of the camp and setting everything up beautifully." Chiron announced.

Piper who is the head counsellor of Cabin 10 (Aphrodite), Katie Gardener of Cabin 4 (Demeter) and Pollex of Cabin 12 (Dionysus) all promised they would do fine work.

"I believe you will but it is very important as the gods some of them might come to the camp." Chiron said.

Many of them gasped and muttered to each other they all became quiet again after Chiron had shouted 'Quiet' as the sound had started to increase.

"Next job is for Cabin 6 they will have to develop the structure and plans for decoration and all other things."

The children of Athena all agreed.

"And Annabeth you have a special job" Chiron said.

"What is it sir" Annabeth asked.

"You have got to build a permanent structure as a memorial to everything here in the camp. It's got to be good and I know you are the only best person who can build/construct something like that." Chiron said slowly.

"Thank you sir for this opportunity it has been my dream sir and I promise to make a good work of it." Annabeth said in a confident voice.

Now the tension in her face had disappeared and she was all happy again explaining something to one of her cabin mates.

"Next cabin 7 is given the music department and should help partly with the security even though won't be needed. You can sing song and all other musical things in the camp party." Chiron said.

The people of Apollo cabin all agreed and said they would love to do it.

And like that he gave jobs all the cabins he even gave jobs to the minor god's cabin.

Only four cabins were left without jobs and they were cabin 1 (Zeus), cabin 2 (Hera), cabin 3 (Poseidon) and cabin 13 (Hades).

Actually only four campers were left without job. Jason was the only one from Cabin 1, Nico was the only child of Hades of cabin 13 and Percy and Tyson were the only ones in Cabin 3 and Cabin 2 was empty without any demigods as Hera always says 'I am the goddess of marriage and I don't run around having affairs with mortals. That is my husband's job'.

"What job can you children do...?" Chiron asked and kept thinking about any suitable job for them.

"They have an important job to do" Dionysus said.

"What is it?" Chiron asked.

Jason and Percy looked at Dionysus nervously as they knew he wouldn't give them a good or fair job.

Nico and Tyson didn't look nervous as Nico did not know much about Mr. D and what jobs he tells others to do and Tyson was just fine with any job.

"They can clean the whole camp so the other cabins can do their work better and it will be done more beautifully. It will save a lot of work and time for the cabins given the decorating work." Dionysus said.

Chiron agreed and said "Mr. D has a fair point".

Jason, Percy and Nico all looked like they were told clean a whole city which was half right as the camp was quiet big.

"It's not fair" Jason said.

"Other cabins got better job except us." Percy added.

"We won't do it." Nico said.

"You have to do it and it should be done in 2-3 days as you know other works cannot be done before this." Dionysus ordered.

They couldn't do anything about it as they knew better than to disobey and argue with a god.

Chiron tried to reason with Dionysus saying "The work should be divided with all the cabins and they should be given another main job."

"No Chiron I think it's decided" Dionysus said.

Even Chiron couldn't argue with Dionysus because he said it very firmly.

So Jason thought it was going to be a hard time for him and Percy and Nico until they finished the work.

"Ok then Percy, Jason, Nico, Tyson I think you should begin your work soon today and others can take a break and plan and if you want to help the cleaning job you are free to do so." Chiron announced.

"Our meeting has come to an end now" Chiron said.

"Wait what do we do?" Reyna asked.

"We also need some work." Frank added.

"But you are our guests we can make you work." Piper said.

"But it is a common party over the victory and it is only fair if we help and we are happy to do so." Reyna said.

All the Roman campers agreed.

"Ok you can share and help them in their duties if you want." Chiron said.

"Fine" Reyna said.

"All of you back to the cabins now the meet is over and everything is decided." Dionysus announced.

All the campers moved out of the big house discussing their duties and the Romans too discussed about what job they will do for the party.

But Jason did not have anything good to discuss with Percy, Nico and Tyson his job partners.

"Our duty is very cool" Percy said sarcastically.

"Meet me in the strawberry field after some time let's start our amazing duty from there." Jason said to the three of them and moved away in a very bad mood.


End file.
